


Better than words

by mid_memory



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Jealous Harry, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Sassy Louis Tomlinson, Song: Better Than Words (One Direction), Song: No Control (One Direction), larry stylinson - Freeform, pay back, writing songs about the love of your life, you know i want you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 17:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22467010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mid_memory/pseuds/mid_memory
Summary: Harry had a really shitty day. When he comes back to their shared room, his boyfriend Louis doesn't even bother to greet him properly, instead he is going on and on about this new song of his, and how much fun he had writing it with Liam. This spikes jealousy in Harry and their conversation turns out to be talking past each other the whole time. Little does Harry know Louis was so excited about the song as it is a declaration of love for Harry. After realizing the issue at hand, Louis wants to start over again, as well as to make it up to Harry...
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

“I’m back,” Harry called into the apartment he just entered. Instead of a ‘hello’ he was greeted with “listen to this, Liam and I were messing around with some lines and I think it actually sounds pretty good,” by Louis who was tapping the screen of his phone excitedly and started playing something from his voice recorder. He was sprawled on the bed and still made no move to greet Harry. _Sure, haven’t seen you all day…same old same old_ , Harry thought. He took off his jacket and shoes and stood next to the bed at Louis’ feet, his back leaned against the wall and was facing his boyfriend. _Just get up to say hello_ , Harry pleaded internally, but Louis was too much into the song to notice Harry’s puppy dog eyes, singing along to certain parts of the recording.  
_Shit, the song!!!_ Harry abruptly realized he hadn’t listened at all and tried to focus on the song but somehow got very distracted at the laughing in between. _They’d had so much fun, just **the two of them** , while Harry’s day had been unproductive to say the least_. Harry's mood, which hadn’t been the best to begin with, turned even more sour with that realization. He couldn’t help but get a little jealous at the sound of them laughing.  
Liam and Louis did spent a lot of time together writing lately, and seemed to be on a roll as well. They already wrote six or seven songs for their third album, and the songs were really good in Harry's opinion, too. Still he wished his boyfriend would spend more time with him than with any other member of the band. And despite trying not to get into the jealous-boyfriend-mood, and knowing that Louis was the most faithful soul he knew, he couldn't really stop the mind carousel picking up speed. He sighed deeply, _maybe an extra dose of oxygen would help getting rid of these thoughts._  


”Harry?” Louis called, head propped up on an elbow, looking quizzically at his boyfriend. Harry snapped out of his trance. “Mh?” he made, not the best response but he was a little lost for words in that moment. _What had Louis just said?_ Harry’s brain had been too busy digesting his thoughts and feelings and didn't process anything Louis had said. “I said: what do think?” Louis repeated. “It’s eh...yeah, it’s...good. Good work from you two. As always.” Harry involuntarily had put an emphasis on the words ‘you two’ and was regretting it already. Also, he had more or less gritted out the 'as always' comment instead of saying it normally. Louis furrowed his brow at that but went on, “how do you like the title?” To Harry, Louis seemed unfathomed by his boyfriend’s obviously foul mood. What Harry didn't know was that Louis had waited all day to show Harry this new song, he had written those lines for Harry, and because he was so excited but also wary of Harry’s thoughts, he hadn't noticed any of the (quite obvious) signs. However, now he was wondering why Harry looked distracted at best or even a little annoyed. Harry hadn’t talked much at all since he came into the room, Louis realized, with him blabbing on about his song the whole time. Meanwhile Harry searched his mind for the title of the song, but it was as if trying to capture fog particles with his fingers….“Sorry, what was the title again?” Harry asked attempting a nonchalant look. “Better than words, I just told you that!” Louis exclaimed, a bit affronted. _What the hell was going on with Harry? Had he even listened to a single word Louis had just said? Louis basically confessed how much he loved him, with a song that would probably end up on their album, and Harry didn't even bother to listen? Wtf?_ At the same time, it struck Louis that this behavior was rather unlike Harry, who took quite some interest in what Louis wrote for the band, and sometimes they spent hours fixing the lyrics or a melody to their songs. Something was definitely off today, Louis could tell now.

“Sorry Lou, I was just a bit distracted by the background noise of the recording.” Harry sighed, trying for damage control due to recognizing Louis being a bit affronted by him not properly listening, but also again pointing to the reason of his dismay. _How much more clues did Louis need to understand what the actual problem had been?_ Apparently a few more, because he was still going on about the song: “Soo, you didn't like it?” Louis asked coolly, hurt and a little anger settling into his voice. Ok, this conversation was not going in the direction Harry would have wanted it to go at all. Maybe he should try a different tactic, be blunt with the truth before they completely talked past one another. “No, no that wasn't it, I just kept thinking how much fun **you two** had and how **we** ”, Harry exaggeratedly gestured between Louis and himself, “nearly have no time together at all at the moment. And you couldn’t even be bothered to say a proper hello and now you’re pissed because I didn’t listen but I just heard you two laughing the whole time and I… I just had an immensely shitty day, ok?” Harry barely stopped himself from pouting. Louis whole demeanor changed completely at those words.  
“Are you....are you jealous because I spent some time with Payno?” Louis asked incredulously. Harry’s jaw clenched a little in anger, especially because Louis utterly failed to hide his amusement over guessing correctly and was grinning at Harry like a boy who was proudly presenting his first sports medal to all his friends.  
“No, I’m not!!” Harry snapped, being totally obvious, crossing his arms in front of his chest like a sulking child. “And if I was, hugh, what would you do about it?” he went on, challenging his boyfriend by giving him ‘the look’. _Jesus, he behaved like a twelve year-old today_ , Harry scolded himself internally.

“Well if you had been, which of course you aren’t as you stated yourself, I would’ve given you a kiss, because I think it’s freakin’ cute” Louis stated matter-of-factly. “But as you're not, I guess I'll have to refrain from doing so.” Harry's face immediately fell at the missed opportunity of a kiss, which made Louis laugh out loud. _You bastard_ , Harry thought, Louis knew exactly what this statement would do to his boyfriend. Harry was unsure of what to say or do now, Louis had disarmed him with his laugh. Also, he was a bit baffled that Louis was not attacking him further for his jealousy, so he stood there dumbfounded, arms caught halfway to crossing them in front of his chest again, halfway to letting them hang loosely at his side; staring holes into the sheets. Since Louis also thought the conversation did not quite turn out the way he’d liked, with the romantic way of playing your boyfriend the love song you wrote for him not working, he was going to take some more proactive measures. Also, he wanted to clear that issue Harry seemed to have with him and Payno spending too much time together. He slowly rose from the bed and sauntered over to where Harry was still standing. Harry was watching Louis’ every move. While walking towards him, Louis looked seductively at his boyfriend and said “I’m sorry your day was miserable while I had fun, love. But there is nothing to be jealous about, Haz. I love you, not Payno! And I wish we had more time together, too.” Harry's mouth suddenly went dry and he couldn’t formulate an answer to Louis’ sudden confession (well actually not so sudden, but sudden for Harry here^^). Standing before Harry, Louis said “let’s start this all over again, ok?” He brushed a curl out of Harry’s face, looking deep into the waves of green that were Harry's eyes, trying not to get lost. His heart rate picking up speed as he whispered “let me make it up to you...”

Harry inhaled sharply, _why did he forget to breathe when Louis was looking at him like that_ , he wondered. Louis was standing so closely in front of him that Harry could feel his body heat emanating like a radiant heater. Anticipation rushed through Harry’s body and gave him the sensation of waves rolling in his ears. Trailing his hand from Harry’s temple to his cheek, Louis was still waiting for permission. Harry’s eyes wandered from the stormy green-blue sea that were Louis’ eyes to his lips, and Louis chose that exact moment to lick them, apparently also affected by anticipation. This snapped Harry out of his passivity, he closed the last few feet between them pulling Louis against his own body with one hand at Louis’ hip while the other slid in under his hairline, his thumb resting against Louis’ cheek and kissed him. The kiss stayed sweet/innocent at first, but when Louis tentatively nibbled at Harry’s lower lip, Harry let out a little mumbled moan, which made Louis push Harry back against the wall, holding him in place with his hips while kissing him feverishly now. Louis bucking his hips up once, slowly, had Harry breaking away from the kiss to gasp for air as sensation rushed through his veins. He hugged Louis even tighter, exposing his own neck in the process. Louis took that as an invitation to pull Harry’s shirt collar down and grazed his lips, just barely touching Harry’s skin, from his collarbone towards his jawline. The feeling of his boyfriend trembling underneath him as well as the stifled moans escaping Harry’s mouth were a pretty good motivation to keep going. Adrenaline pulsed through Louis sending tingles to his groin.  
Harry wanted to feel Louis’ lips back on his so he freed himself from getting his neck kissed, which had made his knees a tad wobbly already, took his boyfriend’s face in both his hands and kissed him again. Louis’ hands wandered down from Harry’s back, until his left hand reached and slightly squeezed Harry’s bum, while the other moved under his shirt to trace the lines of Harry’s ribs and rest it between his shoulder blades drawing circles with his thumb. Involuntarily Harry bucked forward into Louis. “Ahh” Louis groaned as he took a small step backwards. “Sorry,” Harry mumbled slightly out of breath. Louis chuckled and Harry bent his head down again so much as to rest his forehead against Louis’. They both took a breather, trying to calm their frantic heartbeats, smiling at each other, completely content.

“We should do something about these two,” Louis stated looking down between them, “I don’t know about you but I’m starting to hurt”. Harry had also started throbbing from neglection. At these words though, Harry answered “let me take care of you first, then” and before Louis could make any smart comment grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, turned them both around and pushed Louis into the wall, who let out a startled huff. Harry pressed his mouth to Louis’ to prevent any protest while simultaneously unbuttoning Louis' pants. He pulled them down to his ankles in one swift motion, made Louis step out of them and threw them to the side. He didn’t take the time to appreciate his boyfriend fully because he was still concerned regarding protest from Louis’ side, so he took him in his right hand, guided him to his mouth and tugged at him one time, hard. This had Louis doubling over in both a little pain and a lot of pleasure, needing to grab hold of Harry’s shoulders to hold himself upright, a loud groan escaping his mouth. “God Haz, slowly!” he sputtered. Harry grinned sexily at his boyfriend who reopened his eyes to that look on Harry’s face. Harry felt him twitch in his hand, while Louis took a deep breath. Harry had to admit that the feeling it gave him when Louis came apart because of him was such a turn-on, so he watched Louis intently while going back up on his knees to take him into his mouth once more. Louis head flopped back, mere inches from hitting the wall he was propped against. Harry got into a rhythm of tugging him with his mouth and stroking his boyfriend. Louis’ breath hitched in his throat and he buried his hands in Harry’s curls, guiding him to even more pleasuring places.

After a while, Harry started picking up the pace, which had Louis moaning several times before he was able to pant “Haz you need to stop, I don't wanna come yet.” Harry didn’t even think about obliging, usually it was Louis’ part to tease him, so today and especially after the shitty day he’d had Harry wanted to see Louis undone by his actions. So on and on he went. Shortly after, Louis’ breathing was ragged and he moaned loudly with every flick of Harry’s tongue. “Please. Harry. Sto-op,” he breathed pleadingly. Louis was in a state where his mind and body were sending antagonistic signals to his brain. Not wanting Harry to finish him off this quickly, he was pulling Harry’s hair, more strongly than before, away from his body to prove his point or at least try to make Harry’s access harder; whereas his hips bucked forward every once in a while to have him engulfed even more in Harry’s mouth. Harry grabbed onto his boyfriend’s hips to hold himself in place in case Louis got a surge of strength back. Instead Louis’ internal struggle slowly but surely was won by his body. And at last he defeatedly stopped trying to pull Harry’s head back. It felt like all his nerve cells were screaming at him, he was all sensation, continuously moaning and mumbling gibberish to the ceiling. _He was so close, so freakin’ close. He couldn’t-_.  
Harry repeated the movement from the beginning, a quick sharp tug with his mouth, sending Louis over the edge. Harry used his hands at his boyfriend’s hips to steady him as Louis’ legs gave out, guiding him through his climax, occasionally swirling his tongue over him while rocking back and forth slowly. When Louis’ moaning stopped and his breathing slowed, Harry took him out of his mouth and reduced the pressure at Louis’ hips, letting Louis slide down the wall slowly into Harry’s lap. Louis was pretty spent, trying to find his way back to reality from his high. For a few moments, they just sat like that, Harry’s hand stroking Louis’ back and his mouth grazing Louis’ neck, sending tingles down his boyfriend’s spine. A few minutes later, Louis shifted in Harry’s lap wanting to meet his eyes, which caused Harry to wince in pain. Louis smirked at him and brought his lips to level with Harry’s ear whispering only two words, which caused Harry to shiver in anticipation.  
“Pay back” Louis had said. That hadn’t been a suggestion, it had been a promise.


	2. Chapter 2

As Louis faced his boyfriend again, Harry's cheeks were flushed and he swallowed nervously. Louis could feel Harry’s heart rate picking up a faster pace. He moved his hands, which were currently cupping Harry’s face, along his boyfriend’s jawline to bury them in Harry’s lower neck hairline, pulling his head back a bit to kiss him deeply. When they finally broke apart, both considerably out of breath, Harry's pupils were dilated as Louis noted happily. He placed his lips softly on Harry's again and then slowly rose from Harry's lap, letting his upward movement separate their lips. Harry stretched his back as far as he could in his sitting position as to not lose contact to Louis' lips so early. Harry's eyes followed Louis and he couldn’t help but stare a bit as his boyfriend was standing in front of him half-naked, showing him his profile. _I've never seen someone this beautiful_ Harry thought fondly. Louis’ eyes sparkled and he grinned from cheek to cheek as he offered Harry his left hand, helped him get up and guided Harry to their bed.

Without further preamble, Louis placed his right hand on Harry's chest and pushed him down onto the bed into a half-sitting, half-lying position. He climbed onto the bed and snaked in-between Harry's parted legs, hovering over him, lost in the sight of his boyfriend for a moment. Harry got impatient, wrapped his legs around Louis' hips and pulled him onto himself. Simultaneously he rose into a more sitting position and reached for Louis to pull him all the way down on top of him. Instead of letting that happen, Louis grabbed the hem of Harry's shirt and with Harry obliging, pulled it over his head. Louis placed both hands on Harry’s now bare chest and pushed him back onto the mattress using enough force that Harry slightly bounced on it. This of course was a calculated move as the motion reverberated through Harry's whole body, letting them move up and down together slightly, attached at their hips. Louis bent down to kiss his boyfriend while causing the barest friction on him. As both pleasure and pain crossed Harry's face, Louis sat up and trailed his hands from Harry's collarbones to the rim of his pants. He undid them and pulled pants and boxers down, Harry eagerly lifting his hips to make the process easier for Louis, glad to escape the confined space of his jeans. Louis came back up to continue where they left off, exploring each other’s mouths with their tongues. Harry softly moaned against Louis’ lips whenever Louis rolled his hips down on Harry’s, his hands moving restlessly up and down Louis' back. Louis then started kissing Harry’s jawline, slowly moving downwards…past his collarbones while Harry was breathing hard, spreading his arms out over the mattress, his eyes closed. When Louis reached Harry's left nipple he bit down on it softly, swirled his tongue around it and tenderly sucked on it causing Harry to grip the sheets and slightly arch his back off the mattress accompanied by a satisfying moan. Louis worked his way down Harry's torso stopping every few inches to place a kiss onto his boyfriend’s body. By the time he reached Harry's groin region, Harry’s thoughts were getting frantic but Louis was not going to give him what he wanted that soon. He placed a gentle kiss on him, making Harry grip the sheets tighter and opening his mouth in anticipation of further contact, only to groan loudly in frustration when Louis moved sideways instead, spreading Harry’s legs further and playfully biting into his left inner thigh, leaving a love bite. Harry wanted, no he needed to come badly, and he considered chasing his high himself, but he knew Louis would not allow it. Or worse, he might drag it out longer and Harry really couldn’t put up with that. Even though his thoughts were making that very clear to him, his right hand left the spread-out position at his shoulder and moved down to his hip on its own accord. _Maybe Louis didn’t have anything against it after all?_

However when he started reaching for himself Louis’ left hand grabbed his right one by the wrist and gently placed Harry’s hand down on the mattress again, patting it while chastising “ah, ah, ah; no touching yourself love”. This caused Harry to groan in frustration again. He opened his eyes, locking them with Louis', a pleading look on his face. Louis just smiled nonchalantly at him, sliding his cold and wet _when did they get wet?_ fingers down to Harry’s entrance, making him shiver, before slowly inserting a finger into him. Harry clenched around it due to the intrusion while turning his head to the side and moaning softly into the sheets. As he felt him adjusting, Louis inserted a second finger, sending Harry’s head flying to the other side as he clenched around them again, moaning a little louder against his biceps this time. Louis enjoyed the state his boyfriend was in and hence painstakingly slowly moved his fingers in and out of Harry, only occasionally stroking him additionally. Too little to make Harry come, but enough to keep him on edge. Harry writhed beneath him, pulling at the sheets and either moaning loudly in pleasure or groaning whenever he was neglected. “Louis, please…” he started begging. The irony of him begging for release while Louis had been begging not to come was not lost on either of them. Apparently Louis wanted to prove a point too today, as he continued for several and from Harry’s pov eternity-stretching minutes. When Harry arched his back off the mattress in an almost frightening angle with a loud moan, nearly reaching a sitting position and shortly after whimpering “noooo” in a choked voice when he was neglected again, falling back onto the mattress, made Louis take pity on him.

After putting on a condom and oiling himself with lube, he took the same position in-between Harry’s legs as at the beginning of their making out session in the bed, gently inserting himself into Harry. Harry panted as his muscles clenched around Louis, his eyes were closed. Louis let Harry adjust, trying not to focus on what Harry’s clenching around him did to himself. After a short while, Harry again wrapped his legs around Louis’ hips and pulled him in closer with his legs. Simultaneously he let out a shaky moan while Louis sucked in a breath. Louis bent down and kissed Harry longingly, rolling his hips. Harry finally broke the kiss breathing “Lou, move…please.” _Your wish is my command, love_ Louis thought.  
At first, Louis was very cautious, slightly rocking back and forth. Harry’s mouth fell open, he started breathing heavily, his moaning intercepted by moving his lips breathing out some kind of monologue Louis couldn’t understand. After watching Harry like that for a few minutes, Louis angled himself for Harry’s sweet spot. Harry’s eyes flew open as he clenched around Louis, clawing at Louis’ body with his hands while moaning loudly “aahhh, oh my go-od…” Louis slowly and steadily increased the rhythm of their hips dancing with one another. Harry had broken into a sweat and was out of his mind due to the ecstatic feeling Louis caused, the stimulation sending wave after wave of pleasure through his whole body as they climbed towards his high. Louis was mesmerized by his boyfriend and felt himself building up, too. He incorporated a new rotation pattern in-between the thrusts which brought Harry to the edge, letting out a series of ragged breaths while pushing his hands against the bed’s headboard; and tipped him over moments later, clenching around Louis, moaning loudly. Watching his boyfriend climax this heavenly and his clenching around him was enough to tip Louis over the edge, too. And they rode out their climax together.  
Louis gently pulled out of Harry and disposed of the condom. He returned to cuddle with his boyfriend who was still in a state in-between a dreamland and reality. After Harry calmed down a bit, Louis looked him in the eyes to find a teary-eyed Harry. “You ok, love?” Louis asked, a bit afraid that he might have hurt him. “My body couldn’t cope with all the pleasure I guess”, he replied. Louis chuckled in relief and pulled Harry close to him, feeling the exhaustion take over, his eyes slowly starting to droop. “I love you”, Harry whispered as he nuzzled into Louis’ neck. “I love you too, sun.” Louis breathed before they both drifted away dreaming, their limbs entangled.

Waking up the next morning, Louis opened his eyes to a still sleeping Harry who had a slight smile on his lips. A rare sight, it was usually Louis who slept longer. Something Harry often took to his advantage by waking up Louis in one way or another. Louis eagerly drank in Harry’s sight: his beautiful long lashes, his distinctive jawline, his lips which were slightly swollen from last night’s activities. A curl loosened from Harry’s mop as he shifted in his sleep and Louis had to keep himself from brushing it out of his forehead, not wanting to wake Harry up accidentally. So he just lay there looking at Harry for a few minutes, thinking of last night, feeling butterflies erupt in his stomach. Harry was like a drug, Louis couldn't get enough of him. _I’m all yours_ he thought, directing his thoughts towards Harry, as if communicating with him this way. To his surprise, sleepy green eyes met his. “Good morning, beautiful” Louis said lovingly, making Harry grin widely while his cheeks went pink. “Come here” Harry said lifting his duvet and left side off the bed to create space, as Louis dutifully scooted closer to him. Harry rested his head on Louis’ chest, listening to his heartbeat. Louis’ left arm hugged Harry to himself, resting on his boyfriend’s shoulder blade.

After a while, Harry said “you have to play me that song again from yesterday. I want to properly listen to it” while turning his head to look at Louis. To his amazement Louis slightly blushed, suddenly shy. Looking away from Harry he noted “nah, it’s fine…actually it’s a tad cheesy”. “But i wanna hear it!” Harry exclaimed, pouting. “You already heard it, yesterday…and you might hear it again when and if we record it”, Louis teased grinning, “oh and by the way, I told Payno that we'd finish writing the song later today”, Louis continued earnestly. Harry tried to compose his face but his eyes still showed dismay. Louis couldn’t keep a straight face “Gosh, you’re so adorable, Haz” and placed a kiss on Harry’s nose. “Don’t you dare…”, Harry fumed, “don’t you dare laugh at me!” This made Louis burst into a fit of giggles. Harry, also laughing, started tickling/pinching Louis who tried to block Harry’s attack with his hands giggling even louder. Harry lunged at Louis, suddenly straddling him, his hands locked around Louis’ wrists, moving them up over his head. A slightly out-of-breath Louis beneath him. Their faces were mere inches apart. As Harry rolled his hips down on Louis once, slowly and deliberately, he locked eyes with Louis and whispered in a very low voice “you're mine”, his smile and playful demeanor completely gone. Louis would have forgotten to breathe, if the sensation that was sent from his groin to his brain hadn’t made him gasp. “Always yours” Louis breathed against Harry’s lips. He wondered whether they would ever get out of bed that day as they started a long kiss.

“Don’t think I forgot about that song, darling”, Harry said sickeningly sweet, “I will make you scream these lyrics to me if I have to”, he deadpanned causing goosebumps to break out all over Louis’ body.  
Satisfied with the effect his statement had on his boyfriend, Harry slid off Louis and lay back down in the position he had before. Louis could hear his own heartbeat pounding in his ears as he tried to keep his thoughts away from how Harry had just looked at him and what he had said. Harry wasn’t making that endeavor any easier, playfully kissing Louis’ ribcage while tracing his fingers across Louis’ chest to stomach. He felt Louis stiffen beneath him and he thought he also felt Louis’ duvet twitch a bit in a lower region. “You should stop that if you don’t want to stay in bed a while longer”, Louis said honestly, looking down at Harry. “What, exactly?” Harry asked innocently. “This?” he kissed Louis’ ribcage again, looking deeply into his eyes. Lust started to pool in Louis’ as he took a deep breath. “Or this?” Harry continued and dragged his hand over Louis’ torso again, never breaking eye contact, going lower than before, his fingertips proceeding to draw an infinity sign between Louis’ hipbones. Now he definitely had felt him twitch as Louis’ heart started to jog under Harry’s chin. “Over-eager, aren't we?” Harry smirked at Louis. _No, this is what you do to me…I’m powerless_ , Louis thought, _I’ve got no control_. Louis had to grin at these thoughts. _Might make a good song actually, he should note these thoughts down somewhere_....”What is it?” Harry chuckled, bringing Louis back from his thoughts. “Oh nothing, I just got an idea for another song...maybe for the next album, tho” Louis answered. Harry considered this, came up to kiss Louis and said “well if my doing gives you song inspo, I guess I **have** to keep going, for work’s sake”. He moved his left hand down between Louis’ legs, sending him into bliss. Louis threw his head back into his pillow in pleasure while opening his mouth and exhaling (or slightly moaning, however you wanna look at it) and they got lost in each other again.


End file.
